melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AestheticsAllY/Staff Applications (format)
Reposting as an update due to as a revival project Hello! As you all know, the Fanon Wiki is always looking for more people to contribute and help expand our community. Listed below is the form* for anyone intesered in applying. Only apply if there are still admin positions open which can be viewed here Please submit your application in the comments If you have any questions concerning the contents of this application or why certain information is needed, feel free to contact an existing wikia staff member. Note: you must have a wikia account to apply, meaning that you cannot be an anonymous user (a wiki contributor). * This application form is loosely-based off of the administrator form for the Melanie Martinez Wikia. Application Form Please answer the questions below honestly and to the best of your ability. Users with more thought-out responses will have a better chance of gaining an administrator position. Username: First name (with or without) last initial (and/or) nickname: (optional) Age or age range: Gender: Time zone: Total number of edits you've made on this wiki: 1. What skills/qualities do you possess that would make you a good administrator? 2. Have you had any prior experience as a staff member on other wikis? If yes, please state the position you held and the wiki you were a part of. 3. How capable are you of dealing with user conflict and drama? 4. On a scale of 1 to 10, rate your communication skills with other users. 5. On a scale of 1 to 10, rate how active you are (or plan on being) in this community. 6. How do you handle situations where you have to take responsibility and be a leader? 7. Are you prepared to be an important user in the community that others will go to for help? Put an x in boxes next to the statements that apply to you. [] I can be active during the time I serve as a part of this community, unless I have a valid excuse for not doing so. []I understand that I am a leader of the this Wiki and will not abuse my position. [] I will present myself to the rest of the community in a dignified manner. [] I understand that my administrator status can be taken away at any point for a plethora of reasons, such as violation of community policies or ill-mannered behavior. [] I will be involved with other users and make a conscious effort to be kind to others. If your application for an administrator position is declined, would you be willing to accept a different role if offered? If you answered "no" to be question above, the following section does not apply to you. Which roles would you be willing to fulfill? Place an x in the boxes next to all that apply. [] Content Moderator [] Chat Moderator [] Discussions Moderator [] Translator * [] Rollback * If applicable, please add which languages you speak other than English. Notes If there's anything else that you think we should know, please put it in the space below. Category:Blog posts